


A Sore Loser

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Pokemon Fanfiction, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Ethan arrives in Blackthorn City, but after defeating the Gym Leaser, he finds himself in a trap. Will he escape or will he become Clair's new plaything?





	A Sore Loser

In the northern areas of the region of Johto, there is a small, quiet mountainside town known as Blackthorn City. The city is known for its affinity with dragon type pokemon, with many of the worlds greatest Dragon masters hailing from there. The town was also known for another reason, it’s gym leader, Clair.

Clair was considered to be the greatest Dragon type trainer in both the Kanto and Johto regions, being topped only by her cousin Lance. Most trainers from Johto who wanted to fight in the Indigo Plateau found their journeys coming to end in lava surrounded battlefield of the Blackthorn Gym, with them dejectedly going back to their hometowns as they were unable to defeat the gym in time to compete. Clair had actually become infamous around the region as being unbeatable, and one of the main reasons that so few people from Johto attempted to compete in the league, in fear of facing her in battle.

Clair herself was very proud of this title she gained, gleefully accepting any challenger, and completely destroying them, no matter how old or experienced they where. Despite her streak, she knew that one day, someone would beat her. But she had a plan for that, a plan that took her many years of planning and experimenting to get right. And she would get to use much sooner than she originally thought.

 

 

Deep in the mountains of northern Johto, there was the Icy Path, a cold tunnel that connected route 44 and the Blackthorn City. Walking through this frigid road was a young trainer from New Bark Town named Ethan. Ethan had, to date defeated seven of the gyms in Johto and was currently was on his way to his final battle. He smiled as he looked at the pokemon that was walking next to him, his Quilava

“This is going to be awesome! Right pal?” he asked the fire pokemon

“Qui qui lava!” the pokemon chirped, the flames on it back keeping them both warm. Ethan smiled, as they reached the end of the tunnel

“Finaly!” the ten year old exclaimed, rushing ahead, his pokemon running to keep up with him. He smiled as he looked up at the cloud filled sky, with a few pidgies flying overhead as he started walking down the dirt path “Man it’s nice to be out of there. I was starting to freeze”

“Quilava!” the small pokemon agreed as he walked alongside his trainer into the city

“Anyway, we get a quick rest at the Pokemon Center, and we challenge the gym right afterwards!” Ethan exclaimed to which his partner agreed as they entered the city limits and headed to the pokemon center.

 

Ethan’s first thought about Blackthorn was that it was very old. As the young trainer sat at one of the couches inside of the Pokemon Center, he looked out of the window at the village outside. It was really small in his opinion, and most of the buildings were incredible old looking, resembling more simple wooden huts than anything else. His musings were interrupted when he heard the sound of crying. He looked away from the window and glanced over to the source of the noise

“*Sob* Nurse Joy!” a young boy, barely above the age of eight, ran through the door, clutching a small Furret to his chest, tears streaming down his face “Help, please!”

“Oh dear…” the pink haired nurse gasped as she ran over, before taking the small pokemon from the child “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine”. Quickly standing up, Ethan rushed over to the boy’s side and placed his hand on his shoulder

“Hey buddy, don’t worry” he told the boy, attempting to calm the child down “You're Furret will be fine”

“Sniff. Yeah, People say that Nurse Joy is the best around….” the small boy whimpered, rubbing tears from his eyes

“Who did that?” Ethan asked, taking a glance at the badly injured Furret that was currently being treated. The injuries it had could not have been done by any wild pokemon

“I-It was Clair…” the youngster sobbed, wiping away the tears from his eyes

“Clair?” Ethan asked in surprise “The Gym Leader? She did that to your Furret?” the young boy nodded

“I went to challenge her as my first gym leader…”

“Your first?” Ethan asked for clarification as he looked at Nurse Joy as she treated. Again, it was way too hurt for a first gym challenge “What pokemon did she use?”

“A Salamence…” the boy sniffed, much to Ethan’s shock

“A Salamence!?” he exclaimed “But it was you're first gym! She had to go with something weaker!”

“Not according to her…” the young boy explained “She said that if wanted to get a badge, I had to fight her at full strength…”. Ethan was completely flummoxed at what he heard as Nurse Joy’s Chansey came over and led the boy to the backroom to check up on his pokemon. Shaking his head, Ethan stood up and walked over to the counter

“Oh, hello” Nurse Joy said, looking up from the computer

“Hi” Ethan said, distractedly “Are my pokemon done with their check up?”

“Let me check.” the pink haired cet said, turning around to check on the machine “Your name is Ethan, right?”

“Yep”

“Then here you go” she said, holding out a tray with six pokeballs on it

“Thanks” he said, grabbing them and putting them on his belt “Is what happened to that boy normal?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it is” Nurse Joy sighted “Clair is not kind to challengers, she always uses her strongest and best trained pokemon no matter how many badges her opponent has”

“How can she get away with that!?” Ethan exclaimed “That’s against League regulations! Why hasn’t anyone reported her!?”

“Her cousin” the nurse said “No one wants to tell Lance that his cousin is going against the rules. That, and she’s the reason that most people come to the town. Otherwise, we would be left without a lot of very needed income for the city.” Ethan sighted, and took a look around the center, and saw all of the kids sitting there, petting injured pokemon or waiting impatiently for news about their partners. 

“How many of them got roped into an unfair fight?” he thought, his gaze hardening. He thanked the nurse and walked out of the building. He was going to beat Clair, no matter what it took out of him.

 

Ethan frowned as he stood outside the gym itself. On the outside, it looked identical to every other gym in the region with the red roof and brown walls, but he knew that something unique awaited him on the inside. Unfaltered, the black haired boy took a deep breath and walked through the doors, only to be blasted with a wave of heat

“What the hell!?” he exclaimed as he looked around at the frankly, intimidating design. The whole gym seemed to made out of dark grey stone, with the walls being covered with gigantic statues of Dragon types from every single region, each with their mouths open as magma poured out into the moat below. Right in front of him was a large, stone battle arena surrounded by molten rock on all sides, with a what looked like a throne on the opposite end, with who he guessed was the gym leader sitting on it. “Someone is seriously over compensating for something…” he said before steeling himself, he walked onto the field, standing opposite of the throne and grabbing one of his pokeballs

“So, another challenger” the woman sitting at the throne said, looking up at Ethan, her blue eyes locking with the boy’s grey ones “That is what you are?”

“Yes I am!” Ethan exclaimed as the blue haired woman stood up, her cape fluttering behind her

“Well, then. I am Clair!” the gym leader exclaimed, grabbing one of her pokeballs from her belt “The greatest dragon master in the world, and I accept your challenge! Send out you're pokemon!”

“Okay then…. Go Roserade!” Ethan screamed, the flowery pokemon came out of its ball, standing at attention, ready for battle

“Hm, alright then.” Clair said, looking unimpressed as she threw out her pokemon “Druddigon, stand ready”

“Druuuu!” the large beast roared, it’s claws bared

“Okay then, let’s begin” the blue haired dragon trainer said, pointing at the grass type “Use Dragon Claw!”

“Dodge it!” Ethan screamed as the large dragon charged forwards, it’s claws glowing purple

“Rade!” the bouquet pokemon exclaimed as it jumped out of the way

“Use Leech Seed!” the young boy screamed, to which the grass type nodded, blasting out three little seeds out of the pokemon’s flower shaped hands, which attached to the Druddigon’s head, extending vines all through its body, which began glowing as it sapped his energy into the grass type

“Hm, not bad” Clair said, a smirk on her face “Use Dragon Tail!” the large blue dragon nodded and smacked the grass before Ethan could react

“Roserade!” he yelled as his pokemon was sent flying, crashing onto the ground right next to the edge of field

“Rose…” the grass type moaned, slowly getting back on its feet

“Okay, Druddigon. Let’s finish this. Dragon Pulse!” Clair yelled

“Druuuuu!” the Cave Pokemon growled as a ball of blue energy formed in its mouth

“Counter it with Solar Beam!” Ethan screamed. The flowery pokemon nodded and quickly absorbed surrounding light, forming a ball of yellow energy

“FIRE!” both trainer screamed simultaneously, their pokemon shooting off their energy at the same time, the two beams calshing at the center of the field. For around a minute, neither one gained an advantage, but soon, the large dragon began to shudder

“Alright, give it everything you’ve got!” Ethan yelled

“Rose!” Roserade grunted, focusing all of its energy into the beam as it began to overtake the dragon

“Damn it!” Clair shouted “Druddigon, use-” before she could finish the sentence, the Solar Beam completely overtook the dragon’s beam, blasting right in the face. The large dragon flew backwards, crashing right in front of it’s trainer

“Druuuddi” the draconic beast moaned as it lost conciossness

“Alright!” Ethan exclaimed “Round one is mine!”

“Hmm” Clair grunted, holding out a pokeball “Druddigon, return!”. After returning the passed out dragon to it’s ball, she turned to the boy in front of her, who had returned his pokemon as well “Not bad. Not many trainers manage to defeat my first pokemon”

“Yeah” Ethan spat in anger “Kinda hard to beat them if you use a pokemon a lot stronger than them!”

“So?” the blue haired dragon master responded, shrugging “I’m a gym leader. I’m meant to use powerful pokemon”

“Sure, but that doesn't mean you use a Salamence against someone who’s never fought a gym before!” Ethan growled, pulling out another pokeball

“Please spare me the lecture” Clair said, sounding bored “Plus, people should expect a tough battle. I didn't gain the title of the Unbeatable Dragon Master by going easy on kids! Now get ready, Altaria!”she screamed, throwing the ball onto the arena, releasing the majestic, cottony dragon pokemon

“Okay then” Ethan growled “Get ready to lose that title. Weavile!” the black, cat like pokemon emerged from the ball, claws bered and ready to fight “Night Slash!”

“Weav!” it shouted, a dark purple light emanating from it’s sharp claws as it rushed towards the floating cotton ball

“Use Cotton Guard!” Clair yelled, the flying pokemon nodded. Altaria closed its eyes, the cotton like feathers on its body glowing a soft green just as the dark-ice type claws came into contact with its body, doing almost nothing

“Damn it!” Ethan shouted as his pokemon jumped back to his side of the field

“Nice try” Clair said, smirking “Now, let’s try this. Dragon Breath!”. Altaria acted quickly, opening its beak and releasing a jet of purple fire, which hit Weavile square in the chest, knocking it to the ground

“Weavile!” Ethan yelled as his pokemon got back on its feet “You okay?”

“We-” the pokemon was cut off as it cringed, yellow electricity flowing through him

“Paralysis” Clair said condescendingly as Altaria flew back to her side

“Weavile, can you still fight?” Ethan asked the worry evident on his tone. The pokemon looked at his trainer and smiled, signiffing it was still in the fight

“Touching” Clair droned “But it’s time to finish this. Altaria, use Dragon Rush!”

“Al!” the bird shouted as it took flight, it’s body becoming surrounded by blue energy.

“This is bad” Ethan thought “Weavile can't dodge that while he’s paralyzed… Wait, I got it!”

“Weav” the pokemon grumbled as it attempted to move

“Weavile! Relax, I got an idea!” Ethan shouted “Wait for it” he said as the cottony dragon got closer and closer

“What’s your idea? To tank the hit?” Clair asked mockingly “Good luck with that. Faster Altaria!”

“Taria!” said pokemon screeched, speeding up

“Just a few more feet…” the black haired boy whispered as the Clair’s pokemon gotta around two feet from Weavile “OKAY, NOW USE BLIZZARD!”

“Weaaaavile!” the Sharp Claw pokemon screamed, an enormous blast of frigid air and snow blasting out of its mouth, hitting the Altaria square in the face.

“Altaria!” Clair screamed as her pokemon collapsed on the ground unconscious

“Hahahaha, awesome job Weavile!” Ethan cheered, returning the tired pokemon to it’s ball “That’s two rounds to me!”

“Grrr, whatever you brat!” Clair snapped, her cool composure evaporating in frustation

“Woah, guess I hit a nerve?” Ethan chirped mockingly “What, never lost like this before?”

“SHUT UP!” Clair screamed “You haven’t won yet.” she pulled out her last pokeball and threw out “KINGDRA!”

“King” the giant seahorse cried, floating a few feet off the ground

“Kingdra...Alright then” Ethan whispered, grabbing one more pokeball “Go get em Togekiss!”

“Togee!” the beautiful flying pokemon chirped, doing a flip

“Showoff” Ethan joked at his pokemon, much to Clair’s irritation

“Hey! Take this seriously!” she shouted “Grrr, Kingdra, use Ice Beam!” the gigantic dragon nodded and blasted a stream of blue energy from it’s mouth

“Dodge it!” the boy screamed, Togekiss flying around the attack “Hit with Aura Sphere!”

“Toooogeeeekissss!” the flying pokemon cried, shooting a ball off blue energy right into the Kingdra’s face

“Gaah!” Clair growled

“See!” Ethan yelled “How do you like it!”

“SHUT UP TWERP!” Clair screamed at the top of lungs “I’VE HAD ENOUGH! KINGDRA, USE DRACO METEOR!”

“Kiiiiiiiiiing” the dragon pokemon growled, yellow energy forming around its mouth, firing it off into the sky, where it exploded into a thousands of small energy balls.

“Hahaha, good luck dodging that!” Clair laughed

“Okay then” Ethan said, smirking “Let’s end this thing Togekiss. Moonblast!”

“Toge!” Togekiss chirped, flying up higher, the energy bolts harmlessly bouncing off it’s body, a ball of silver energy forming in it mouth

“How the hell?!Oh crap, I forgot, it’s a Fairy type!” Clair exclaimed in shock as Togekiss blasted Kingdra away, knocking the seahorse to the ground, unconscious “NO!”

“And victory is ours!” Ethan exclaimed in joy, running up to is Togekiss and hugging it “Great job pal, go and get some rest”

“Togee!” the pokemon crooned as it returned into it’s ball

“Alright then” Ethan said proudly, walking towards the defeated gym leader , who seemed to be in shock “I’ll take my badge!”

“I...I lost…” she mumbled

“Yeah, you did” Ethan said, waving his hands in front of her face “Hey, wake up! You need to do your job and give me my badge!”

“Give you… a badge!?” she asked angrily, snapping out of her funk “ You want a badge!?”

“Yes” Ethan retorted “That’s how gyms work. I beat the leader, and they give me a badge, so hand it over!”

“Hand it over!?” she repeated angrily “I’m not giving you anything, you arrogant little bastard!”

“Arrogant?!” the boy growled “That’s the pot calling the kettle black! ‘Look at me, I’m the greatest dragon master in the world. I can't be beaten or hold back’. Save me the damn whining and give me my freaking badge already!”

“Grrr, fine!” Clair barked out, quickly returning the passed out Kingdra “Come on, follow me”

 

The young trainer followed behind the frustrated gym leader to the back of the arena, to the stone throne she had been sitting in when they arrived

“Hang on” she muttered, looking around the sides of it “Here we go”

“What are you-” Ethan stopped talking as the chair began moving backwards, revealing a set of gray stone stairs with torches lighting the way down “Woah…”

“Well, there you go” Clair said impatiently

“What!?” Ethan asked, staring at the blue haired trainer

“Are you deaf?” she asked, the anger clear in her voice “If you want your prize, then go! You’ll find the stupid thing down there!”

“Alright fine, but you better not be lying!” Ethan said as he began walking down the stairs. After around five minutes, Ethan entered what he guessed was the gym’s basement. The room was just a as big as the gym proper, with more stone dragon statues littered around the area, and enormous amounts of boxes and crates, with the whole room being lit by torchlight “Dear Arceus, has no here heard about lightbulbs?” he wondered out loud as he began searching the area for his badge. “Well, might as well start here.” eh said as he reached one of the boxes and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be a rubbery Dragonite with something written on the tag

“To my favorite cousin” he read “From Lance. Uh” he reached inside the box again and pulled out a small, squeaky rubber toy of a Dratini, he took a peek inside the box and saw that it was completely filled with rubbery pokemon figures, dragon types specifically. “Guess this was from her childhood” placing the two items down, he walked deeper into the basement. Despite the low lighting of the place, he could read what some of the boxes said, a couple where old momentos, glasses and other things Ethan guessed where from Clair’s childhood. However a lot of them had been scratched or smudged out, as if they were moved and opened often, meaning that Clair came down here often. However, he soon came to a door at the back of the room, which was slightly open with a bright light coming from it. Curious, Ethan grabbed the handle swung the door open

“Agh!” he grunted, the bright light from the room temporarily blinded him. Rubbing his eyes, the black haired trainer entered the room, his eyes widening slightly at the difference between the two. Inside, the room was made of white marble, with a large industrial light on the top. The walls were covered in white dragonite statues, like the ones on the top floors with their mouths wide open. At the center of the room there was a table with piles of metal and plastic “What’s this?” Ethan wondered, walking closer to the it. He saw there was a hammer, nails and sitting on a small black square was

“The Rising Badge!” Ethan exclaimed, grabbing the small metallic pin from the table, not hearing a small clicking noise as he examined his prize “Finally! Pokemon League, here I come!” reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his badge case, the new badge fitting snugly into its spot “Guess this is where she makes them. Though I still think she’s overcompensating with these statues…” shrugging, Ethan turned around, only to see the door slam shut and large stone slab fall right in front of it “What the hell?!” he ran towards it, pounding on the slab “Hey! Let me out of here, this isn’t funny!”

 

Clair sat on her throne, observing through her pokegear as the trainer who defeated pounded on the slab of stone that blocked her personal workshop

“Perfect” she mumbled, a smirk on her face “Now, it’s time to test this thing o-” she was interrupted as the door to the gym opened “Another one already? That was fast…” she looked up, seeing a boy with bright red hair walking up towards the arena, pokeball in hand. She took a quick look at the screen, seeing as Ethan stopped pounding on the door and collapsed to the ground, his head between his knees. She smirked as she sent out the activation code for the device she hid inside of the room before standing up, cape flowing behind her and facing her opponent “Yet another challenger approaches me! Let’s hope you present more of threat than the last one!”

“Hmph, if the person you fought before is who I think it was, that shouldn’t be a hard record to break” the red haired boy sneered “Come then, Dragon Master. Let’s see if you're truly unbeatable!”

 

Ethan sighted as he rested his head on his knees. He had been pounding on the rock for what felt like an hour and got no response

“Probably her idea of revenge” he growled as he took of his yellow and black baseball hat. “I’m an idiot!” he screamed, throwing his hat to the foot of one of the statues “I just beat her in a battle! Of course she would do something petty like this! Idiot idiot idiot idi-” he was cut off from his self deprecating rant as he felt the ground shake “What the hell!?” he took quick look around the room and recoiled at what he saw. The white Dragonite statues that surrounded him had begun leaking something from their mouths, similar to their twins in the gym proper. Ethan stared in shock as a strange, viscous dark green liquid began pouring down at an alarming rate. His grey eyes focused on his discarded hat and watched in horror as the goo poured right on top of it, his favorite piece of headwear quickly dissolving into nothing as liquid began to cover the floor.

 

As the liquid closed in on him, Ethan got up onto his feet, his eyes focusing on the metallic table at the center of the room

“It’s better than nothing” he exclaimed, running for the table. Unfortunately, right as he reached it, he felt his left foot meet some resistance. Gulping, he turned around and saw the bottom part of his sneaker was covered in the strange goo “Gaah!” Ethan screamed as he jumped onto the table, and shook his foot, attempting to loosen the shoe. The goo however worked faster than he expected and quickly ate through the material, at the same time encompassing his whole foot. He closed his eyes as he felt the liquid eat through his sock, Ethan braced himself for pain, but to his surprise, he felt something completely different. Instead of howling in pain as he expected, Ethan instead moaned in pleasure, as it felt like his foot was being caressed gently. After the initial shock, Ethan slowly opened his eyes and stared at his foot “The hell?” he panted. In place of the strange blob of greenish liquid, there was what looked like a shiny, paw sock that reached slightly above his ankles. Experimentally, he wiggled his big toe, and saw the right toe of the paw sock move, he cautiously moved his newly coated paw over the table, and after seeing that it wasn’t dripping, placed down on the cool metal surface, making him shudder “I-I can still feel my foot through this!” he exclaimed in shock. Seeing as the stuff didn't spread to table, Ethan slowly reached with his finger and touched his foot. He shuddered as a strange sense of pleasure spread through him, he took a deep breath in relief, before coughing violently “*Cough* The hell is this stuff?! It *Cough* smells like burn *cough* rubber!” after managing to clear his lungs of the fumes, Ethan took a closer look at his new footwear

“What are you?” he muttered, running his finger over it, shuddering in pleasure as he did so “Why… why does that feel so good?”. Breaking his eyes away from his foot, he looked around the room worriedly. The statues continued to pour out green latex at alarming rates, but it didn't seem to do anything to the table he was on.  
“Guess I got lucky there…” Ethan whispered as he looked over the edge at the slowly rising mass of green goo “Damn it! There has to be someway out of here” taking a deep breath, and ignoring the needy feeling coming from his foot. The walls were completely bare aside from the statues, the door was still blocked by the large piece of limestone “Come on! There’s air in here, so there has to be- Aha!” he exclaimed as his eyes found his target, a large metal grate, which seemed to be loose. It was above a spot around a foot away from the table itself. Sticking his arm out over the edge, right below the vent, and felt cool air hit it. “Okay. There’s a possible way out...” he muttered to himself “Now to get it off…” he reached for his belt, about to grab on of his pokemon “Wait…” he mumbled, looking at the table one more time. There was barely enough space for him to sit on, and with the exception of Weavile and Quilava, most of his pokemon were relatively big “Arceus damn it!” he cried, taking another glance a the grate, before he smacked his forehead in frustration “Come on Ethan, think! Think think thi- Wait a second…”

Moving quickly, the boy took his bag off and laid it on front of him, opening it and began digging through it.

“It has to be here somewhere…” Ethan mumbled as he placed his coin case down, digging deeper into the bag, pulling out a bag full of ultra balls “Jeez, I forgot how big this thing was…” he dropped the bag and stuck his hand back inside. He felt the bottom of the bag, and grabbed something that felt something metallic, smiling slightly, he pulled out his hand, only to see a half rotten sandwich coated in aluminum foil. “Eww!” he cried, throwing the disgusting thing aside, right into the liquid, which quickly swallowed up the offending item “Blah! I was wondering where that Farfetch sandwich went…” shaking his head, he reached into the bag again, feeling around the TMs, half squashed berries, water bottles, extra clothing “Man, I really need to empty this thing when I get out… Aha!” he shouted as he felt his fingers close around a metallic rod, which he quickly pulled out. It was small, coated in a golden paint. Grinning, Ethan pressed a button on the rod and flicked his arm, the small pole extending into a large, gold colored fishing rod, with a pokeball instead of a hook, a very long line of fishing wire on it and the words ‘Super Rod’ carved into the handle “Perfect…” the black haired boy mumbled, as he turned back to the grate. Eyeing the distance between him and the ceiling, he pulled his arm back, line ready “One… Two… Three!” he shouted, throwing the line at the grate, where it slipped passed the bars and wrapped itself around one of them. Ethan smiled as he gave the rod a couple of experimental tugs, to determine if it was firmly attached “Alright then. Moment of truth” he mumbled, taking another look around as the latex slowly climbed up, nearing the edges of the table.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan took a firm hold of the fishing rod and began pulling with all his might.

“Come… On!” he huffed, his face turning red from the strength he was exerting. Despite the fatigue he was feeling, his eyes widened as he heard the grate began to creak as it was separated from the ceiling, he smiled as he felt it begin to separate more “Come on… One… More… PULL!” he screamed as he yanked the super rod backwards, the vent cover coming loose and falling straight into the goo with a splash “Oh crap!” Ethan exclaimed, hopping back to avoid getting the stuff right on top of him. He was able to avoid the worst of it, but he still felt the latex splash onto his pants and his remaining shoe. “Crap crap crap!” the grey eyed boy cried as the goo began eating away at his clothing. Making a split second decision, he grabbed his black capris and slipped them off as fast as he could, making sure no latex touched his skin, grabbed his pokeballs of the belt and quickly threw the offending shorts aside. He exhaled in relief, before he felt a familiar, enticing sensation of his foot. Holding back a moan, he glanced at his feet and realised he had forgotten about the goo on his shoe, as the glob finished eating away at his sock and formed a toeless, green sock, identical  
to the one on his other foot. And just like his other foot, the rubber spread to just above his ankle. He sighted, crouching and reaching for his backpack “Okay… Deep breath” he mumbled to himself, placing his pokeballs inside the bag. As he began getting back up on his feet, he felt the ground shake once again. Due to the slick rubber that covered his feet, Ethan was unable to keep himself standing and fell down, face first onto the table. “Augh…” the boy groaned as he sat up, rubbing his sore nose as he sat up. Glancing at the walls, he realised that the statues’ mouths closed, with no more goo coming out. Ethan breathed a sigh of relief, getting back on his feet and looking around “Okay. Upside, the goo has stopped rising. Downside, I’m in my boxers…”

Shaking his head, Ethan returned his attention to the vent. While the cover was gone, it had taken his fishing rod with it, so he had to find another way to climb up to it, he closed his eyes and thought for a minute, them snapped his fingers as an idea came to her.

“Alright then” the grey eyed boy said, crouching down to his bag “I hope I have some…” he opened the bag and began digging through it, attempting to ignore the feeling that his new rubbery socks were creating. He clamped his teeth together, fighting the urge to rub his fingers over his new rubber feet, but despite his efforts, his free hand slowly reached for his newly coated foot and grasped it. He gasped in surprise due to the waves of pleasure that ran out from it, turning his attention away from his bag, he stared at down at his feet, finally collapsing to the feeling of neediness and grabbed his left foot with both hands. He moaned as he ran his fingers up and down the smooth, slick surface of his new feet, tears forming in his eyes due to the incredible pleasure he was receiving. Curios, he grabbed his foot and brought it closer to his face, a strong smell of latex hitting his nose, making him gag temporarily. Despite the smell, he stared at the shiny, smooth substance covering it

“It looks great doesn't it?” a voice whispered, seemingly behind him, snapping him out of the trance he was in

“Who said that?!” Ethan exclaimed, quickly turning around, seeing nothing expect for the room of the bubbling goo that surrounded the table “Oookay. Must have imagined that…” Ethan turned around, taking one more look at his feet “Okay… One more” he whispered, giving his right foot one quick rub, shuddering in pleasure “Oh sweet Lugia, that feels amazing! I am going to miss that when I take them off” smiling, he turned around and continued looking through his bag “Haha!” the black haired boy exclaimed as his fingers closed around a soft, rough thin object. With a grin on his face, he quickly pulled it out, and smiled at the tied up form of multiple escape ropes “Alright then” he mumbled as he separated a single rope from the bundle, then grabbed said rope and walked closer to the edge of the table, closer to the bubbling goo. As he approached it, the now familiar stench of burning rubber assaulted his nose.

“Why do you avoid it? Remember how great it felt on your feet” the voice whispered once again

“Okay, who the hell said that!?” Ethan shouted, turning around, once again seeing nothing “What the hell is going on…? Is there a ghost type here or something…?” somewhat freaked out, Ethan returned to his plan, slowly dipping the tip of the rope into the goo “Alright then, here’s hoping that since this isn’t cotton, it won’t dissolve.” he slowly pulled the rope out of the latex and grinned as the liquid dripped from the rope, not dissolving it “Perfect!” he dipped it once again, this type even deeper “Alright then, I’ll have to move quick before it dries…”. Moving quickly, Ethan pulled the rope out of the goo and threw it into the open vent. Ethan grinned as the rope went into the metal duct. Giving it an experimental tug, he laughed in joy as the rope stayed put.

“Alright then, time to get out of here!” Ethan exclaimed, grasping the rope tightly and hopping onto it, he took one last glance at his bag “Don’t worry guys. I’ll be back for you...” he turned his attention to the ceiling and began shimming his way up the rope with quite a bit of difficulty “Damn it!” he cried as his feet slipped “This socks are too damn slippery!” shaking his head, he hardened his grip on the rope and continued climbing. Soon, the grey-eyed boy reached the entrance to the vent, only to be hit by a strong bout of rubbery smell “*Cough cough* What the hell?! How’s the smell com-” his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something drip onto his hand. “The hell!? Nononono!” Ethan cried as he stared at his hand, his index finger being covered in latex, and quickly forming into a shiny, green rubbery finger, which then began spreading to rest of his hand. The boy shuddered, waves of pleasure coming from his newly coated hand “N-no” he cried, tears falling from his eyes as the smell burned them.

“There is no need to cry” the voice returned “Why would you want to cry? Doesn't it feel great?”

“Nn-no!” Ethan exclaimed, ignoring the feelings coming from his hand. He took a look up and gasped. The whole of the rope was dripping with liquid latex “No… It didn’t harden…”

“Of course it didn’t” the voice whispered into his head “It only hardens when it touches skin. Not metal of rope.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Ethan screamed, before slipping slightly thanks to his newly “Oh Arcues…” he mumbled as he looked down, seeing that the table was too far to swing back to “I did not think this through…” he shuddered and bit his lower lip as he felt the neediness coming from his hand, begging to be touched, to be rubbed.

“Why do you ignore it?” the voice asked, sounding stronger than before

“B-because it-”

“It feels good” the voice iterrupted

“Y-yeah” Ethan agreed, his thougths getting slightly clouded “It does feel good…”

“So go ahead” the voice ordered “Caress it”. Without much thought, Ethan took his still not coated hand and rubbed over his new green latex glove, moaning as he felt the wave of pleasure coming from it.

“It was fantastic, wasn’t it?”

“Y-yes” Ethan moaned

“You want more, don’t you?”

“N-no. I don’t” Ethan mumbled, his grip on the rope tightening

“Really?” the voice asked “Take a deep breath. Think it over” nodding, the grey eyed boy took a deep breath, his throat burning slightly from the latex in the air, but strangely, he didn’t cough this time. Ethan thought about it again, rembering the amaxing feelings he had whenver he rubbed his hands over his coated body parts

“I loved it…” he mumbled, his grip on the rope loosening as his thoughts were clouded more and more “I-I want more of it”

“Of course you do” the voice said, with the boy nodding along, slightly sliding down the rope and closer to the goo “And you can have more”

“Really?” Ethan asked excitedly, his eyes dimming slightly “How?”

“Just let go…” the voice said “Let go, and that feeling will be even better, and across your whole body”

“My whole body…” Ethan repeated, with a dumb smile on his face as more of his thoughts, and now memories began to slip away from him. His clouded mind made up, he let go of the rope dropped into the large pool of latex. He moaned as he stood up, with everything above his neck not being touched by the goo, as the latex began eating away at the rest of his clothing. He shuddered, almost collapsing to his knees as the latex finished eating away his boxers, and began covering his member, a huge wave of pleasure pumping out onto the rest of the his body as it finished eating away at his torso. As he felt the latex softly stuck to his body, he took a deep breath and smiled as the a now familiar smell

“It feels great right?” the voice asked the boy

“Yes…” he responded, as memories began flying away from him. His name, his age, his pokemon, he couldn't remember any of it, but he didn't care. “It feels perfect…”

“Good boy….” the voice said, making the boy shudder in pleasure “You like being a good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes!” the boy gasped as he felt something enter into his ass “I love being good!”

“Great! If you want to be good, just dip your head under”. The boy smiled as he took a deep breath and sunk his head underneath the latex. He opened his mouth to moan as the latex began sticking to his head, and let a large amount of latex into his mouth, forcing it into an O shape, and forcing it open. As he felt the rubber herden, the boy surfaced and took a deep breath through his hollow gag

“Mmmm! Mmm mm!” he moaned in pleasure as he felt the rubber around his head finished hardening into the correct shape

“Very good boy!” the voice cheered him “You really liked that, didn't you, little Axew?”

“Mmm!” the latex boy agreed, his mind supplying with the image of what an Axew looked like. He reached up with his latex coated hands and felt the mask that covered his head, rubbing his hands over the fin on the top, and the sideways tusks. He reached down and began rubbing his hands over his latex covered chest, but didn’t feel anything “Mmmm!?”

“Can’t feel anything?” the voice asked, to which the Axew dressed boy nodded frantracly “That’s because you can only get that feeling when your master rewards you”

“Mm mm m mm?” the coated boy wondered

“Yes, you're master” the voice said “After all, little latex boys like you exist to make your masters happy! Your master will be the first human to walk through the door.” the boy nodded, his mind far to altered to really ask questions “Very good! Now wait.” as soon as the voice said that, the Axew boy felt something fall on his rubbery head, he looked up and saw sprinklers going off, mixing with the goo that he was submerged in. All around him, the latex that gave him his new suit began dissolving in the water and being drained away from the room. After of the water was drained, he stood up and stared at his reflection on the floor. It was exactly as he felt earlier, with a fin on the top of his head, two sideways tusks emerging from his permanently open mouth. As he looked over the rest of his body, he saw that most of it was a dark green except for his neck, which was a slightly lighter shade than the rest of him, and his penis was completely encased in a large bubble like bulge. He saw a small tail sticking out, which he guessed was connected to the thing that entered his ass earlier. He heard a loud noise, and stared at where the door was a minute ago, seeing the large stone move, revealing the door. Knowing who was meant to come through that door, he took a seat on the ground and waited.

 

The Axew suited boy sat for what felt like an hour until he heard the door open. He quickly stood up and stared at the person who entered the room. A tall boy with red hair and a black outfit entered, a frown on his face

“What the hell is this place? What did that bi-” the boy stopped talking mid sentence when his eyes saw the boy standing in front of him “The hell?!”

“Mmm?” the coated boy asked as his new master looked him over, reached over and ran his hand over his coated cheek, making him tremble by his master’s touch “Hmmm!”

“So, you liked that?” the red haired boy asked, a small grin on his face, and as the coated boy noticed, a tent in his pants. The red head walked next to the boy and looked at the table, reaching into the backpack that laid on it. “What the hell?!” his new master exclaimed as he looked at a small red object in his hand, before looking at the boy on the ground “Ethan!?

 

“Hmm?” the boy wondered, his dim grey eyes looking with his master’s red ones

“Sweet Darkrai…” his master mumbled “That is you, isn’t it…” he looked around the room, the suited boy tailing right behind him. After a few minutes of looking around, the red haired boy took another look at the Axew boy, a large grin on his face “You know, I like more like this.”

“Hmm mm!” the suited boy moaned, happy that his master liked him

“So, you like it when I call you that?”

“Hmm!” the Axew boy nodded

“Perfect” the red haired said, smiling as he rubbed his hand over the other boy’s bulge

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm!” the suited boy moaned

“You like it when I do that, don’t you?” the red haired boy asked, to which Axew nodded exitedly “You like being with too, right?” again the Axew boy nodded “Perfect. You want me to be your new master, right?”

“Hmmm hmm!” Axew nodded happily

“Well then.” his master said with large smile “I’m Silver. And form now on, you're name is Hibiki. Understood?”

“Hmm hmm hm!” the newly named Hibiki moaned with joy

“Perfect” Silver said, grinning as he began walking to the door “Come on then Hibiki, let’s go before that pathetic gym leader regains consciousness”

 

========================Two Weeks Later============================

 

Hibiki happily ran back to his master’s camp, Master Silver’s wet clothes in his arms. He had just finished washing them in the large lake in front of the Tohjo Falls, and was going back to his now familiar home. As soon as they left Blackthorn City, Master Silver had them walk to these falls to return to where his master said he had lived for many years

“Hmm hmm!” Hibiki called as his master’s large grey teent came into view, he ran to a large rock his master had signaled to him earlier and laid out the clothes to dry.

“Ah good work Hibiki” he heard his master say. The suited boy smiled internally and turned around, seeing his master sitting on a nearby rock, wearing nothing but red boxers while eating a large Tomato berry. Hibiki happily ran over to him, sitting right before him “Hmm, I really do like more this way. Hehehe” his master laughed, lifting his foot and sticking it into the Axew boy’s mouth. Automatically, Hibiki began sucking on it, happily feeling the large toe of his master’s foot in his coated mouth.

“Hmmm hmm!” he moaned, grabbing his master’s foot and smiling.

“Good boy Hibiki” Silver said, patting Hibiki’s head as he switched to his other foot. Hibiki groaned in pleasure, happy to serve his master. After what felt like an hour, Master Silver pulled his toe out of Hibiki’s mouth

“Hmm!” Hibiki chirped as his master scooted aside and patted the spot next to him

“Come here Hibiki” Silver said “It’s time to play a little…”

“Hmmm!” the Axew boy chirped, quickly climbing onto the rock as his master slowly removed his red boxers. Hibiki starred as his master’s large member was exposed to the mountain air, rock hard and twitching slightly, clearly aroused “Ready to play, my little pet?”

“Hmm hmm!” Hibiki exclaimed excitedly, looking straight at his master, who nodded. Without hesitation, the latex boy plunged his permanently circular mouth onto his master’s penis, and began sucking on it. Silver moaned as Hibiki’s gagged mouth worked it’s magic.

“Hah.. hah GAH!” Silver cried as he almost came, then placing his finger on the latex boy’s head “That’s… enough…”

“Hmmm” Hibiki whined as he removed his mouth from his master’s cock, sad at the short play session

“Oh, don’t worry” Silver said, smirking at his pet “I just wanted to try something new. Stand up for a second.”. Curios, Hibiki got onto his slick, coated feet “Turn around” nodding, the boy turned, showing his master his perfectly highlighted ass, suddenly the boy felt a strong pulling sensation as he felt a familiar sensation leaving his behind with a loud pop

“Hmm?!” Hibiki wondered, turning around to see Silver holding his still tail, which had a large, phallic shaped object on the end, which was dripping green latex. Surprised by that, the boy ran his hand over his ass, and felt that it was still fully coated, the only difference being his ruberry hole was exposed to all

“Interesting isn't it?” Silver said, standing up and walking behind him “I figured out I could remove that last night” Hibiki could feel his cheeks heat up, realising that his master explored his body while he slept “And that’s not all I found I could take off” before the latex boy could ask for a response, Silver stuck his finger into Hibiki’s gag and pulled hard, with the large bit of rubber exiting with a very loud POP

“Wha…” Hibiki asked, before covering his mouth in shock. His master had removed his gag! “Master Silver… Why did you-”

“Take this thing out?” Silver finished for him, dropping the saliva coated gag onto the floor “Because I don’t think you need it. Now, do you still want to play?”

“Yes master!” Hibiki exclaimed, happy to finally be able to say that “What do I do?”

“Just stand still.” Silver said, hugging the boy from behind. Hibiki was about ot say something, but instead, he shuddered as he felt his master’s large cock enter his rubbery hole

“Augh! Master!” Hibiki groaned as his master began pumping into him

“Like it pet?” Silver whispered into the Axew boy’s ear

“YES!” Hibiki screamed as he felt something strange liquid fill the bulge between his legs that was quickly absorbed by the latex. He felt his master remove his cock as the latex boy panted in joy “Thank you master….”

“Hmm” Silver responded, holding the boy in place before shoving something into him

“Ahh!” Hibiki exclaimed in shock. He turned around and saw that his master had reinserted his tail into his ass forcefully

“Alright. Playtime is over” Silver said, looking at the boy in front of him, pointing at a large pot “Get to work. Lunch is not going to make itself!”

“Yes Master!” Hibiki exclaimed, dashing over to the cooking stand and throwing berries into the pot. As he cooked, he felt a tingling in his behind as his tail got adjusted, and he smiled. He loved Master Silver, with all of his being.


End file.
